Resistance Random Access Memory (RRAM) becomes a research hotspot of the next generation nonvolatile memory technology, due to its advantages of high speed, high capacity, low power consumption and the like.
Data retention ability of the resistance random access memory is one of important factors for judging performance of the resistance random access memory. After an erasing operation is carried out on the resistance random access memory, a resistance value of the resistance random access memory may reduce rapidly in a short time. Such phenomenon is called as a resistance relaxation behavior of the resistance random access memory. The resistance relaxation behavior will seriously influence the data retention ability of the resistance random access memory, enables a window between high resistance value and low resistance value to be narrowed and even disappear, and causes a function failure of the resistance random access memory.